dreamfall_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
White Kin
The White Kin is the only female Kin on Earth. She resides in Arcadia and is featured prominently in Arcadian legends as the White Dragon or simply Mother. It is unclear whether "Mother" is an alternative name of the White Kin or a role played in the cosmology of the Twin Worlds. The White Kin is, according to her own statement, April Ryan's parent. In the end of the first game, she dies of exhaustion but is reborn in her younger daughter, to whom April commonly refers as "sister". The young White Kin is a prominent figure in Dreamfall, helping first April and then Zoe Castillo '''on their journeys. In the final chapters of Dreamfall, after April apparently dies at the hands of the Azadi, the young Kin also falls victim to an unknown attacker, whom she apparently recognizes moments before the attack. The '''White Dragon '''disappeared after hatching and has been absent in the ten years since her birth. When '''April Ryan begins looking for her for insight into her destiny, she hears from Brian Westhouse that a woman with white hair has been seen in the Dark People '''Library. April travels there and meets the White Dragon, who has now taken on a human form. She appears to hold all the memories and powers of her previous self but has a very different personality. In this incarnation she is more curious and more active than before, largely because she is experiencing the world through her human disguise. She finds it an odd experience, saying that a human body constricts her and comments that "no wonder you are obsessed with freedom". Not surprisingly, given the particular form she's chosen, she finds that humans seem to enjoy looking at her. During her time in the Library, she has become interested in the knowledge available through books and has spent much of her time reading. She also does not manifest any power of her own, but like Cortez, she appears to be able to focus the abilities of others.The White Dragon is hiding in the Library because some enemy, has been hunting the Draic Kin, even the Ancient Blue:she cannot hear the others: they have all gone silent, and I am the only one left. She also clarifies that April is not a dragon as she is, that their sisterhood is more metaphorical than genetic. The White of the Kin seems sad at April's choices in life, but agrees to help her Shift to the Guardians Realm. When she meets '''Zoe Castillo, the White Dragon is fascinated by her 'dream presence' in Arcadia and even asks Zoe if she can touch her. However, she is more unsettled by her meeting with Brian Westhouse, and claims that looking at him gives her 'goosebumps'. The significance of this is not clear. At the end of the story, the White Dragon is reading in the Library when she hears a noise from behind and she is attacked. Her fate is unknown, but she appears to have recognised her attacker.